A Guide to Losing Love and to Winning It
by MegAMusicLover
Summary: There is unrest in the palace and it seems that the Avatar and his friends once again must band together to restore peace. But this isn't the usual kind of tension Team Avatar has had to deal with before... This time part of the team is at war with itself.
1. An Intervention

**A/N: Hey! MeganAMusicLover here, after quite a long hiatus that seems to keep resurrecting itself. I really don't have a lot of time to write these days, and usually when I do I lack inspiration. However, I just watched the Legend of Korra for the first time and I am super pumped about it (which meant renewed obsession with the Avatar: the Last Airbender series, as I'm sure most of you can understand) so I felt like taking a stab into another universe besides the Max Ride world. And thus this story was brought into being!**

**I have the following two chapters written already, so they should be up soon; this story is longer than my typical one-shots, so there may be two or three more chapters after I get what I have posted.**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

He stormed through the royal garden, slamming all of the gates and accidentally crushing any flowers in his path. Normally he would have been remorseful of such a fact, since he was normally a peaceful person deep in his core, but right now he couldn't bring himself to care.

The Turtle Ducks fled in a terror at the fiery rage that consumed him. Even Appa flew off, upset at having his nap interrupted so rudely and crudely.

He finally reached the door to his room in the palace and slammed that one, too, before flopping onto his bed and punching his pillow.

Why was he so upset, you ask?

Well that was hard to answer, since the embodiment of his frustration almost couldn't be described in words.

She was graceful like the rivers from which she garnered her strength, and glowed like the origin of her people's power. She never backed down from a fight, and was as strong as Roku's dragon, but twice as terrifying. She was more valiant than a Badger Mole protecting its pups, and more gentle than a Flying Bison. Her intelligence rivaled that of the Lion Turtle. Her kindness was bested by none.

She was perfect.

She was infuriating.

And all he wanted from her was a break.

He rolled over in his bed and looked toward the ceiling… then he roared like a Tigerdillo and set the canopy hung on his bedframe up in flames.

_

Katara sighed and brushed her hair out of her eyes before leaning down and pulling yet more weeds. The garden had fallen into slight disrepair since he had been busy playing diplomat with the four nations. He may have been one of the most important political figures to ever walk the four nations, but still nothing just fell into his lap and went his way; it required tireless work, just like everything had before the time of peace they had brought to the land.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, she picked up her basket full of cabbages and stood from her position in the dirt. She began making her way into the palace, and was nodded to and smiled at by every servant, for Katara never took anything for granted and nearly always did their work for them. She was self-sufficient, and even sometimes helped the servants with work created by others in the palace that was supposed to be the servants' duty.

She swung by the kitchen on her way back to her room, handing the cabbages to the main chef (who smelled them and hugged one tightly after thanking her). She then continued on her way down one of the long hallways in the palace where she was currently visiting.

She really didn't enjoy anything but the garden and the company in this place—she found it all too pompous, and preferred her home back in the southern water tribe. She lived in slight luxury there compared to her fellow water tribe members, but even she wasn't humble enough to say she didn't deserve some of what was given to her. She did help the Avatar and future Firelord restore balance to the entire world, after all.

After getting lost only once, an improvement since her last visit to this place, she finally found her room. Upon entering it she dropped the smile that seemed to inhabit her face constantly, and lines of stress were etched into her face. They were so deep that it was a wonder they were ever removed.

She sat down on her bed and fell on her back, sighing heavily, like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. As if she hadn't felt that exact feeling before, she thought with a grimace.

She rolled onto her side and shut her eyes tightly, trying not to think about what had transpired today.

_

Firelord Zuko rose from the spot on his bed in which he had been meditating all day since the faithful encounter this morning which had thrown him so rapidly and acutely out of balance. He stretched and sighed, before adopting his usual expression of cool collection and exiting his room.

He knew everyone had seen his explosion earlier, but he was going to pretend—probably in vain—that nothing of the sort had ever happened.

As he headed down the hallway to the dining room he noticed some of his servants ducking out of the way, presumably in an attempt to avoid his wrath should he still possess it. He just nodded at them calmly and hoped they would all forgive him. He never truly mastered his temper, just bound it a little tighter so that it wouldn't escape and control him as easily as it had when he was eighteen.

Upon entering the grand hall that led to the dining room, he saw a gold and red robe leaving the hall to the eating area and considered avoiding this exchange entirely and making a plate for himself in the kitchen to bring back to the peace and quiet of his own bedroom, but then decided that maybe he could gain some insight on the girl who was driving him crazy by having this conversation.

He opened the door that had swung shut so few seconds ago soundlessly, peering in like a bomb might explode in his face.

Instead of shrapnel slapping him, a tan, callused and slightly dirty hand did. He knew who is belonged to immediately.

"Ouch! Sokka! What's the big idea? Do you always go around slapping firelords?" Zuko put his hand to his cheek, rubbing the spot that wasn't physically sore, but more made his emotions hurt. Sokka wouldn't have slapped him unless he really had it coming to him, which meant Zuko had some apologizing to do. He hated apologizing.

"Only when I think of them as my brother. Zuko, this is an intervention," Sokka said slowly, taking up a fighting stance and backing away. On his way back to his seat, Avatar Aang used his airbending to pull out a chair for the Firelord, which Zuko sat in gratefully and ashamedly.

Toph just put her feet on the antique dining table and popped the bubble formed by the gum she was chewing incessantly. "Listen, we know what happened this morning with Katara. And we also know it was your fault. So we're digging into the kindness at the bottom of our hearts and trying to help you get the girl, alright?"

Aang blinked quickly in that child-like way which he had done since Zuko had met him ten years ago. "Wait, we know what happened already? But I—"

"Well maybe you don't Twinkletoes," Aang grumbled lowly at the mention of his prepubescent nickname that Toph still insisted upon using, "but Sokka and I beat it, verbally, out of one of the kitchen staff. It wasn't a pretty picture, let me tell ya."

Zuko sighed and pinched bridge of his nose as Aang and Toph fell to arguing just like old times, before finally shouting, "ENOUGH!" and accidentally setting the chandelier on fire after slamming his hands down on the table.

Sokka squeaked and quickly picked up a cup of tea that sat before him, sipping what hadn't spilled in Zuko's rage. Aang quickly bended the water from all of the cups on the table and put out the chandelier fire, and Toph snorted, settling back down into her chair haughtily.

"I suppose that you'll need to fill in Aang then, O great Firelord, since Twinkletoes can't handle being left out," Toph muttered, putting her hands behind her head and blowing some of her bangs out of her useless, milky-white eyes.

"Fine," Zuko sighed. He laid back in his chair as well, shutting his eyes. "It all started this morning when Katara came down for breakfast…"

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! I wonder what happened that caused Team Avatar to feel the need for an intervention? You should hopefully find out fairly soon!**

**Thanks a bunch for reading, and feel free to review if you liked it, or if you didn't like it! Have a wonderful day :)**


	2. So What Really Happened?

**A/N: MeganAMusicLover here again. So here's the second chapter in this little angst fest! Anyone else curious as to what Zuko could have possibly done this time? Me too!**

**Hope you enjoy Zuko's temporary anguish, and thank you for reading!**

* * *

_Zuko was sitting at the head of the dining table, reading over the _Daily Nation _while eating breakfast, when he heard a small mutter of "oh!" and a hasty retreat out of the room. _

_Knowing exactly who it was, he got up quickly and followed the fleeing person out into the grand hall where he grabbed them by the shoulder in an effort to get them to stop._

_The person made a sound resembling a growl and then turned to face him moodily, her eyes blazing. "What do you want, Zuko?"_

_Zuko pulled his hand away from her hostility, his face falling, and a stinging rising in his golden eyes. He still wasn't used to this violent reaction to him, and was of course clueless as to what had caused it._

_He thought that they had moved past this perpetual hatred towards him years ago… but apparently he was mistaken._

_Only a few seconds had passed for him to realize all of that, and then another two and thirty-five hundredths for him to get angry himself. "Oh, nothing Katara. Just thought I would maybe catch up with one of my best friends who has somehow been living under my roof for three weeks without telling me a single 'hello,' let alone having a conversation with me. But I can see you still aren't interested in that. Good day," Zuko bowed to her with contempt and turned quickly on his heel._

_As he was halfway across the hall he heard a small, "wait," followed by a sigh and the sound that one makes when their throat is closing off with grief and just breathing becomes too much of an effort._

_He stopped, head bowed and grief closing his own throat. "I know that I've acted deplorably. And I'm sorry. I've just been having a rough time of it, with all that's been going on…" Katara's voice was nearly inaudible as she confessed her sins and the reasoning behind them._

_Zuko pushed his hair back from his eyes and looked toward the ceiling. He had taken to wearing it the way he had during the portion of the Hundred Years' War in which he fought for good. It made him feel like he was that much less connected to his father and this monarchy which had been tainted by selfishness and evil so many times._

_Turning on his heel again, more slowly this time, Zuko walked toward Katara and hugged her in his arms, burying his face into her long locks that smelled so sweetly of arctic springtime and spices from that distant land that she called home. Her arms encircled him as well, and he felt her bury her own face into his torso; he also felt her tears leak out and leech through his traditional Firelord robes._

_Pulling her back from him, he searched her face and wiped her tears away with his thumb, before bringing her back to the dining room._

_As they sat down, speaking seemed to again become a difficult task, and the air was thick with grief and other charged emotions; one of them namely being anger, accompanied by frustration. However Zuko tried to keep these in check as he looked into her Sapphire eyes, bright with tears._

_"I know you're hurting, and I can understand why Katara. I just wish that for everyone's sake, especially your own, that you would enjoy yourself during the time you take away from the South Pole," Zuko tried to reason with her. "You being miserable isn't going to help anyone."_

_She shut her eyes tightly and covered them forcefully with her small hands, wound into tight balls. "Zuko, how can I enjoy myself at a time like this? I shouldn't even be here. Being here is a waste of time and not at all necessary. Sokka and I don't both need to be here, yet you demand both of us. You know how difficult a time this is for us! Why would you make us both come here!?" Her voice was rising steadily with anger._

_Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. He tried to keep his anger in check, but already he could feel the frustration peeking out from within him in the form of the smoke inhabiting his nostrils. They flared as he said, "I know you hate these meetings of diplomacy. But they are a necessary evil to keep balance and peace between all four nations. And as for why both you and Sokka need to be here, you know that you are two of the most highly respected citizens from the southern water tribe, let alone the entire world, and that you especially need to be here because you are the second most powerful waterbender in the world. The fact that you are so willing to accept the idea of shirking your responsibilities over such a typical matter is ridiculous. You should be ashamed." Zuko had only gotten the poorly planned words out for two seconds before Katara exploded._

_"I should be ashamed? Do you have any idea how hard I have tried to hold myself together for exactly those reasons that you listed? Any idea how hard it has been for me to be here when my father is dying Zuko, dying?! He is on his death bed, and might take his last breath at any moment while I'm not even there to comfort him, take care of him, let alone say goodbye to him, and you want me to feel ashamed for disliking the fact that I have to be here for routine peace-keeping meetings? If you thought I would take that lying down then you have another thing coming. Do you think I haven't noticed you trying to court me in the past few weeks? That I haven't noticed the way you have been looking at me, and trying to woo me? Well here's a news flash, I have much more important things on my mind than having casual chats with you while you try to work up the nerve to finally make a move on me. And how hypocritical of you to tell me I've been ridiculous to want to shirk my responsibilities, when you don't even wear your hair the way that you should, and you've been going after a girl whose dad is near death! I'm not the one who should be ashamed Zuko, no, you are!" And with that out, Zuko saw tears finally escape from Katara's eyes and flow down in streams over her red, upset face._

_She stood so fast that her chair was knocked behind her, and she yet again bolted from the room, but this time Zuko followed her even more slowly than before. He barely caught up to her in the great hall in time to get slapped with all of the water that had previously taken up space in the fountain inhabiting the middle of the room. In his frustration and rage at having said exactly the opposite of what he meant to, as per usual for him, he punched the wall and accidentally blew up the entire great hall._

_Yet even through all of the noise from the collapsing walls and ceiling, the fire now raging through the palace, and the pounding of angry blood in his own ears, he could still hear the haunting noise of Katara's sobbing getting softer and softer down the hallway. And it broke him._

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it folks: Zuko's latest screw-up. What will the gang think of that? I daresy we shall find out in the next installment of A Guide to Losing Love and to Winning It.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and feel free to review if you liked, or if you didn't like; have a wonderful day!**


	3. Wisdom Beyond His Years

**A/N: MeganAMusicLover welcomes you to the third chapter of A Guide to Losing Love and to Winning It, fresh off the presses! In it, Zuko is shocked an appalled, and Aang reveals that he is experienced beyond his years.**

**Thank you for reading and I sincerely hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Toph, Sokka and Aang were all sitting in slightly astonished silence, wide eyes examining, or staring in the direction of, his face. Zuko hated it.

He knew he had screwed up; he knew he had been an asshole, the biggest asshat of all the asshats. The largest jerk to ever walk the planet.

What he had said to Katara… it had been an honest and true mistake; he didn't mean most if any of those words, yet every single one he uttered had broken her and separated her from him even more than they already were. He hated himself for that.

He hated himself for making her cry.

Most of all, he hated himself for being such a screw-up that he could make one of the most loving girls in the world dislike him so much.

He was lost in his own little world of self-hatred, which had only gotten bigger the older he grew, when he felt more than saw Sokka and Aang get up and walk toward him. He only truly noticed it when they both put a hand on either of his shoulders. Toph simply took her feet off the table and sat up straight for once.

"Zuko, we know you didn't mean any of that. So Katara probably does too. All you need to do is say you're sorry," Sokka murmured quietly, patting his shoulder.

Toph blinked a lot and muttered, "Dang, Zuko, I didn't know you had such a way with words. But Sokka is right, Sugar Queen will forgive you of all people in a heartbeat, especially if you apologize." It was too bad she was blind, because she couldn't see Zuko's look of dismay and warning, as well as the almost imperceptible and very quick shake of his head.

He could not believe she had just said that in front of Aang.

After the end of the war Aang and Katara had dated, quite seriously, for four years. It seemed as though they would get married and have children together, however something went wrong. It didn't happen in a grand, dramatic way, but more like a quiet and resolute way that left everyone wondering what had transpired to split up the dream-couple. To this day, no one, not even Sokka, knew the cause.

Aang had noticed Zuko's gaping mouth and wide eyes at Toph's comment, and sat down in the chair next to Zuko. Sokka sat down in the one on the other side of him.

"Zuko, why haven't you made a real effort to get Katara all these years?" Aang inquired.

Zuko was very perplexed. Should he answer with the real reason, or give an excuse? Why was Aang of all people asking him this? Was Aang over her? Had he been the one to break it off? Why had they broken it off?

Clearly Aang could see the millions of questions racing through Zuko's mind and knew exactly what they were centered on and why Zuko was having trouble answering Aang's question. "Zuko, Katara and I broke up mutually, and neither of us are hurting over it."

Zuko gasped and looked away from the gray eyes which were penetrating him so deeply that his soul felt naked. He finally answered Aang's question, "I haven't said anything to her about my feelings because I didn't want to betray your trust or hurt her if she was hurting because of you."

Aang shook his head and sighed. Then, looking at Zuko intensely he said, "I no longer love Katara and she no longer loves me. She loves you, Zuko, and has for quite some time, and all you have been doing by not pursuing her directly but just clinging indirectly is hurt wants to be with you so badly, and apparently you have been too blind and too cowardly to realize that."

Zuko gaped. "But… I thought… I was just trying not to…" He couldn't seem to get a full sentence out, and was muttering unintelligibly under his breath. He ran his hand through his raven hair quickly and repetitively.

Sokka and Toph were looking, or in Toph's case moving her eyes, back and forth between the other two in dismay; neither of them had ever known why Katara and Aang had ended it either, and they had no idea what to do in this situation.

Finally Aang cleared his throat and spoke up, "Toph, Sokka, I think I can handle it from here. Go make sure Katara is well, and Zuko will be there soon enough to fix this."

Sokka looked at Toph who shrugged, and both got up and quietly left. Aang and Zuko could hear their voices explode into questions though the gap in the swinging door as they walked through the so recently repaired Great Hall. As their voices faded and disappeared, Aang moved one seat closer to Zuko and put his hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "I know you're curious as to why we broke up. Everyone was."

Zuko stared at him penetratingly, trying to understand everything without asking Aang to say it. It was impossible, of course, but he tried in vain anyway.

Aang finally murmured softly, "Do you want to know?"

Zuko nodded hesitantly, eyes downcast with shame for feeling so exuberant that he might get to be with Katara, when clearly the break-up had hurt Aang at least a little.

"It was on our anniversary. We stayed in that night to have a quiet dinner, just the two of us, which is something that you know from experience I'm sure, doesn't happen often. It was raining outside…"

* * *

**A/N: I wonder what happened to split up the dream team Kataang? And why is Aang so down about it, when he isn't in love with her anymore? We shall find out next chapter!**

**I'm really having fun writing this! I hope you're having just as much fun reading.**

**Thank you for reading, feel free to review if you liked, or even if you didn't! Have a lovely day!**


	4. Mutually Broken Love

**A/N: MeganAMusicLover here to tell you why the dream couple Kataang ever split up. It somehow became the saddest part of this entire story. I even brought a few tears to my own eyes.**

**Hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading!**

* * *

_There was the sound of fumbling keys at the door, and a handsome eighteen year old Aang quickly opened and shut the door, wiping his sandals on the doormat and putting his glider against the wall._

_A twenty-one year old Katara came over and took the _Daily Nation _from his hands, shaking it over the doormat to try and get some of the water off; it was useless, and she just threw it on the table. Then, she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. Even after four years, he blushed red when her lips made contact with his cold, wet skin._

_"Welcome home, honey. How are things in Ba Sing Se?" Katara asked, taking Aang's hand and walking him over to the kitchen counter where she had a delicious feast of salads, pastries and other vegetarian-friendly food set out in preparation for their date._

_"Relations between the monarchy and the peasantry are still rough, but I think that the economy will soon improve which will make everyone a little happier. Things should smooth out then," Aang had only just finished getting the sentence out when Katara placed her lips on his and kissed him as hard as she could. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her back, trying to display all of the love and devotion he had for her with that one simple action._

_They sat down to eat, talking about their respective months—as Aang had been gone for nearly that long with Avatar duties to attend to—and their laughter and shared warm gazes made the home feel so comfortable that they almost forgot about the freezing rain and sleet falling outside the walls of the house._

_Later on they curled up under a blanket together in front of their fireplace and shared old memories from early in their relationship. Katara laughed at Aang when he described how she had looked like a goddess as she stood over him after he escaped the iceberg. Aang laughed at her back when she told him how jealous she had gotten on Kyoshi Island when all of the girls there had fawned all over him._

_Later on the night, they were simply hugging and basking in the glow of being together after having been separated for so long, when Katara suddenly asked, "Aang? Will this ever stop?"_

_Aang stroked her hair softly and gazed down into her cool blue eyes, inquiring, "What do you mean?"_

_Katara fidgeted a bit and pushed back from his chest so she could look into his eyes as well, murmuring quietly, "Will you ever be home more often than you are away?" Her eyes moved back and forth between his, trying to read his expression._

_His brow furrowed and he pushed some stray hairs behind the shell of her ear. "Katara, the world will always need saving… I may never be home more often than not," he said sadly. He kissed her forehead and brought her back close to his chest._

_"Oh. Yes, I suppose you're right. How silly of me…" Katara sighed. Aang heard the breath catch in her throat, and also noticed how she bit her lip to keep from crying. He hugged her tighter._

_"You are always welcome to come with me Katara… I know you can handle anything that is thrown at you; you've always been able to keep up with me, though I have four elements and you only one," Aang offered, hopeful. He had always wanted her at his side, fighting as a dynamic duo again._

_"Yes, I know. I prefer being in one place though, after all those years traveling and being on the run. Do you want me to come along sometimes, honey?" Katara queried, her voice sounding forcefully cheerful. Aang knew she hated traveling now, for exactly the reason she had said._

_"Oh no it's fine, you don't need to if you don't want to. I was just suggesting it as a way to get around my being away a lot of the time." Aang lowered his head onto hers, and felt her chest heaving with restrained sniffles and tears. "I'm sorry Katara," he said simply, squeezing her more tightly._

_Those three words set her off and suddenly she was sobbing nearly as hard as she had when her mother had been taken from her, or when Aang had almost died. She clutched his traditional air monk's robes and buried her face in his lean body, letting all of her loneliness and misery out in this one moment. And Aang just let her cry._

_He whispered his apology and regret over and over, holding her to his chest as though she would break if he let her go. When she had cried herself out and held no more tears, he pulled her away from his chest and took a good long look at her._

_Searching her eyes for the truth, he inquired, "…Is it truly worth being with me at this point, Katara?.."_

_The look on Aang's face nearly broke Katara's heart in two, but for some reason she couldn't answer immediately._

_His eyes became downcast and his grip on her shoulders loosened, while his own shoulders slumped in defeat. "I understand."_

_"Aang! Of course it's worth being with you. I love you," Katara bubbled out, her face heartbroken and her words lacking vitality. She meant every word, or at least she had at one point. But she was twenty-one, and the lonely days had taken their toll on her and their relationship. _

_Aang dropped his hands from her shoulders, her words and the lack of conviction there resounding in his ears like his heartbeat after he came out of the Avatar state; he suddenly aged fifty years, and his eyes grew distant._

_"I haven't been being fair to you, my dear. I love you as well. I love you with all my heart. But I don't think I can let myself keep doing this to you," he began to stand slowly, not meeting her eyes._

_Katara's tears burst forth once again and she said brokenly, "Aang I can't let you leave; I love you so much. I'm fine, really, I promise. I'll busy myself more next time. We can make this work."_

_He finally found her sapphires, and they cried out to him like a frightened animal. She was lost, and hurting, and didn't quite know what was right and wrong anymore. And he knew what he wanted, and what he should do; they were two very different things._

_"Maybe we can make it work, but that's not living. You can't love someone who is gone more often than he is here, holding you and cherishing you, and still be happy. It can work, but it can't thrive. And darling you deserve a person who you can thrive with, and love all of the time, and be with for the rest of your days." Aang's voice was sad, but resolute. "I will always love you."_

_He hugged her gently and began walking toward the door. The rain outside had stopped, and the crickets were out in full force, their mournful, beautiful songs filling the night. It was as though they were playing the soundtrack to this night._

_Katara would have tried to convince him yet again, however she knew he would not be swayed. Aang had grown into quite the wise young man in the four years since the end of the war, and in her heart she realized this was for the best too. This way they could go their separate ways while they were both young; they could always be friends, and they could both find the person they were destined to be with before they got in too deep to get back out. This was a good decision._

_So why did it hurt so much?_

_"Aang, I love you too. And I always will." She came up behind him and placed a small hand on his shoulder as he slid his sandals on. She bit her lip, but she couldn't keep the sobs down._

_Aang heard her distress and whirled around, pulling her to him and kissing her hard. There was absolutely nothing tender about this kiss; with it he revealed how much he hated the decision he was making, hated the situation he had been born into and how it prevented him from being the man she needed him to be, and hated leaving her. It conveyed to her the depth of his love for her, and the internal struggle she knew he would suffer for probably the rest of his life over this decision._

_She kissed him back with just as much fervor and passion, laying her soul on the line and telling him that she felt the same way, exactly. They were two sides of the same coin, two souls cut from the same cloth. They were one being, forcing themselves to part and live two separate lives._

_They parted slowly, gazing into each other's eyes, the shine of tears filling both stormy gray and sky blue, and they leaned their heads together, breathing heavily from the emotion charging the room._

_"I will always love you. And I hope we can always be friends. I'm sorry I can't be what you need, Katara," Aang's eyes shut and his brow furrowed with sadness and the pain of losing his love. "But I don't want you to regret this. I don't want you to be stuck in time and thinking about this for the rest of your life. We will always be great friends, and we can both move on. This is the best thing to do."_

_"I know, Aang. I'm glad we had our run. It was perfect while it lasted. You were perfect," she bit her lip yet harder, sniffling. They hugged again. "I promise we will always be friends."_

_She felt him nod atop her head, and then heard more than saw him pull away. He kissed her on the crown of her head once, then, grabbing his staff, exited her home. They shared a longing look as the door shut, and both heard the other whisper a simple, "Goodbye."_

* * *

**A/N: So that was a real tear-jerker. Only after I finished it did I realize it sort of went with Rihanna's "Stay." Imagine that.**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to review if you liked, or if you didn't! Have a nice day!**


End file.
